Karin Miyoshi
Karin Miyoshi(三次香凛Miyoshi Karin)is one of the secondary protagonists in Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Yuki Yuna is a Hero.she and Gin first encountered Kyoko in the episode When Worlds Collide. Background Karin was assigned to the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club by the Taisha in order to oversee their activities. She was not originally selected to be a Hero, but as a result of ruthless self-imposed training, she was deemed fit to become a Hero by the Taisha. Thus, the Hero terminal that originally belonged to Minowa Gin was modified and given to her. Although Karin's family is still alive, she lives alone in an apartment complex. In the second visual novel, Karin revealed that the reason she trained to become a Hero was that she constantly felt inferior to her older brother, who has a high position in the Taisha. Appearancehttps://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Karin?action=edit&section=2 Karin has brown hair, tied into two pigtails held by red and black ribbons. She has olive-green eyes. At school, she wears the standard school uniform with knee-length grey socks and black shoes. In her hero form, her black and red ribbons are replaced with red, flower-shaped bows. Her outfit consists of a red, white and black dress with white lines and flower patterns on it, and black shorts underneath. She has a red flower pin on the left side of her chest and a pair of ribbons hang from the same shoulder in both the front and back. She has long, thigh-high boots that have a red and black gradient on it. Her gloves fade are a black and red gradient with white straps and lines. Her Mankai gauge, which resembles a Laurel flower, is located on her left shoulder. Personalityhttps://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Karin?action=edit&section=3 Karin is depicted as a headstrong individual: stubborn, obstinate, and single-minded. She is very abrasive and finds it difficult when expressing her feelings towards others, resulting in her becoming distant towards her fellow companions. Her years of constant training have left her no time for making friends, and she claims to have never celebrated her birthday in her life. As a result, she is physically active and very intelligent, having scored near-perfect scores on her entrance exam. However, she can't resist helping whenever someone is having trouble, which is the reason she was chosen as a hero instead of Mebuki, who had slightly better grades in training [1]. In terms of her abilities as a guardian of the Taisha, Karin is revealed to be very self-confident and positive, initially believing her skills are far greater than the other members of the Hero Club. During her first encounter with the Hero Club, Karin is quite repulsive and irritated by their carefree and optimistic behavior, viewing the four of them as unworthy of being Hero's. However, despite being a highly skilled and capable guardian of the Taisha, Karin, being the only Hero out of the five to not turn Mankai during battle, she begins to feel incapable and unprofitable of the Hero club, blaming herself for not being able to protect the other members. Although Karin often lashes out at people who act friendly toward her, such as Yuna, she is eventually revealed to be a kind, lonely girl with an inferiority complex. She ultimately comes to care deeply about her new found friends, and, over the course of the series learns to be honest with her feelings. Karin ultimately becomes very close to the members of the Hero Club. Additionally, Karin can be described as a "Tsundere", meaning she is initially viewed as hostile and unfriendly, but in truth is actually isolated and imprecise. Although she desires to have companions, Karin, over the course of the series, continues to struggle whether or not she is supposed to be accompanied or cherished by others, viewing her only reason of living is to serve the Taisha. After joining the Hero Club, Karin realizes that she should be in full view of the Hero Club, but struggles to open up to them. This might be the result of feeling inferior to her older brother, who supposedly has more potential than her due to his high position of the Taisha. Outwardly, Karin strongly respects the Taisha, having trained for many years. Even when Fu explains to Karin that the Taisha used her along with the other members of the Hero Club as a sacrifice, she refuses to believe it. Overall, Karin's character is highly expanded throughout the series. Thanks to the kindness of Yuna and the others, she slowly becomes more open to the Hero Club and desires to protect the four of them at all costs. She also learns how to fight alongside them, and realizes that despite their rather insouciant temperaments, they have just the same amount of potential of being a Hero as she does, and later widely accepts that fact. Karin may continue to lash out at them on occasion but has deep feelings regarding them. Abilities Karin's fairy, Yoshiteru, grants Karin twin katana which she dual-wields. Karin is also able to throw her katana to strike at range while being able to generate new ones. Karin also has powerful physical abilities and can sense things without being able to see them. Karin's Mankai form takes the form of four giant, mechanical arms, each holding a large version of her katana. In addition to slashing with them, her Mankai can also fire a rain of katanas as well as unleash a sword beam. However, despite her Mankai's great power it seems to be very fragile, dissipating after taking only a single hit. It is probable that her Mankai is so fragile because of its overwhelming strength as she is able to destroy a Vertex with a single strike. Due to using Mankai multiple times in Episode 11, Karin loses the faculty of her right arm and leg, as well as both of her eyes and her ears. Fairies 'Yoshiteru:' (義輝) A shogun spirit clad in red armor with two blades sheathed on his back. Yoshiteru is capable of speech unlike the other fairies, although it seems to be rather limited. He tends to say "Shougyo mujou" (All things must pass), usually in comedic situations.